


Keep Quiet

by samtheboyking



Series: Bottom Dean [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samtheboyking/pseuds/samtheboyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Dean will start booking a separate room just in case Cas decides to show. Until then, they'll manage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Very, very old stuff that I'm just getting around to putting on here.

" _Fuck_..." Dean hissed out, voice muffled somewhat by the fact that he had his face buried into the pillow. His hands were clasped, stretched out before him and caught in a bruising grip, pulse throbbing against Castiel's palms. The hips that had been grinding so wonderfully stopped abruptly and Dean shivered at the warm breath against his ear.

"No," the angel murmured, low and grating with his lips just grazing Dean's ear. "I told you to remain silent."

Dean nodded wordlessly, biting into his bottom lip as Cas resumed a slow grind, cock just nudging and rubbing against his prostate. Fingers ran up his spine as Dean arced even higher into the air, knees slipping open further. He spread himself out shamelessly on the creaking hotel mattress, allowing Castiel to take what he pleased, whatever he wanted. Castiel would take care of him, Dean knew, and it was this thought that let any reservations slip from Dean's mind to allow Cas to have this sort of control over him.

Dean's breath hitched when, without warning, Cas snapped his hips forward harshly, and it was all he could do to keep from moaning aloud. He could hear the quiet panting of Cas from somewhere above him, the angel's stomach sliding across the sweat on Dean's back. Dean wanted to cry out, beg to be touched, anywhere. He resigned to merely tremble underneath Castiel's weight, his own cock straining and leaking beneath him. He could feel Cas losing his rhythm, thrusts coming even sharper, stuttering, and finally one of the hands on his wrists released its grip to slide beneath him, down his chest.

Cas took him in hand, pumping quickly along Dean's shaft before circling the head of his cock with his thumb, and that's all it took, Dean bucking as he came against Castiel's fingers. He couldn't help the string of sound escaping his mouth then, nearly suffocating himself he pressed his face so hard into the pillow, but Cas seemed not to mind anymore as Dean tightened and convulsed around him, a small moan slipping from Castiel's lips as well as he spilled himself within Dean.

The pair laid panting and shivering for a moment, the only noise filling the quiet motel room their own unsteady breaths.

"You know," Cas murmured after a few moments, pulling out and moving from atop Dean, rolling to his side, "if you get your own room, I will let you scream as much as you want. I want to hear everything."

Dean agreed with a grunt and a slight nod as he rolled into Castiel's side, lifting up only to ensure Sam was still sound asleep on the other end of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
